By Moonlight
by magicslifer
Summary: We know what happened to Minato, but what happened to Kushina. This is her curse, to stay away from her son and be near him only when he sleeps, In her eyes, the fox by day, but she can see the true Naruto by moonlight.
1. By Moonlight

_AN: Just another random thing that came to me at the most inopportune moment, right when I shouldn't be up and writing, but alas are we not all slaves to our own muse. To give my personal opinion, I think Kushina has to be alive. If you look through that manga, they rarely develop a character in great detail or leave something a mystery for a long period, unless something big is eventually gonna center around them. Look at Danzo, left him in the shadows half the manga, key character now. Itachi, kept over and over talking about what he did, epic death battle and turns out it was all a giant lie. I can't believe they would finally say his parents, give Minato his big moment, and then leave Kushina as nothing. So this is my take on Kushina, hope you like it._

By Moonlight

She could never see him in the day, only by the moonlight. She could never watch him triumph and grow, only see him sleep. She could never celebrate his birthday with him; only sing a soft song while he slept.

It tortured the mother that she was locked away from her son by her own fear. What Minato must think of her, to have run from the son he had so much faith in? Now though, every time she saw him, she saw but one thing and it wasn't that of a teenage boy, but the demonic ones of the Kyuubi. Ever since that night when Sarutobi had brought her son back to her and informed her that Minato had given his life to seal the beast away forever, she had been unable to be around him. She had taken her newborn son in her arms, her body still weak from childbirth and there is had been. One eye was her son, and the other was that of the nine tailed demon fox. Sarutobi explained that the infant's body was adjusting to the sealing and that it would fade as the seal set completely over the next few hours but the sight of her beloved Naruto with a demon's eye haunted her from then on. She had all but thrown the boy back into the nurse's hands, who held him out like a dirty animal, but Kushina couldn't bring herself to care. All she saw was that her husband gave his life to seal the beast, and now it lived in the body of her son. Her baby's soul would be consumed by the Tailed Beast.

At first she had tried to be a mother to the boy, but every time she got close she saw the demon and every time he would scream his eyes burned a murderous red. The sight had been unbearable and so she had told Sarutobi she needed to go and that she would be back some day and asked the wise old Hokage to see that Naruto was looked after. It was so much easier to love her son when she didn't have to see him, see those eyes, his fangs, the whiskers, and the seal that had taken her beloved Minato from her.

She had only planned to be gone a few weeks, a month or two at the most. She just needed time to deal with her grief. But the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years and Kushina couldn't bring herself to return to Konohagakure. Her self-imposed exile was so easy to fulfill. She took random jobs as a rogue ninja, anything to give her an excuse to delay her return to the village, where she would have to be a mother again, where she would have to face the son she had scorned and yes…abandoned. He would be almost 3 now after all, she was sure he was happy. Sarutobi would look after him, and Minato had said their son would be a hero. Going back would mean seeing now that he was getting older where it was the fox who was dominant and confirm her nightmares, or her son and riddle her with guilt for her choice to abandon him in scorn. It hadn't even entirely been out of fear. She had wanted to be the Hokage's wife, she wanted to have her son. She didn't want to be the mother of the, what had Sarutobi called him…a Jinchuuriki. She had hated her son because he represented everything that had gone wrong in her perfect world in just one night.

After years in exile though, she had finally returned one night, her face covered by an Anbu mask, a fox mask to make the irony even sweeter. The village was rebuilt and thriving it seemed under Sarutobi's rule. Still, no matter where she went, she heard no mention of her son by name, only of the 'demon filth' which only served to further her fears. It was obvious now, her now 7 year old son was truly possessed by the fox. Walking as she though, she hadn't even realized she subconsciously found the apartment complex she had lived in when she had come as a refugee from the old Whirlpool country. Walking up to her old door, she also found one other strange thing, on the door was the name of her family and the name of her son. Why was her son living in such a place, he was only 7, he shouldn't be living in an apartment complex. Unable to hold her curiousity in, she performed a weak wind release technique to blow wind between the door and the the crack where the door locked into place, blowing the door open slowly.

To call the place a pigsty would have been an insult to pigs everywhere. Dirty clothes and instant ramen noodle littered the floors and some small ninja training tools for academy student sat on a stool, a blunted kunai on the floor. Tutting softly, the redhead moved through the main room, lightly moving some things but not too much. She couldn't leave evidence of her presence after all.

When she moved to the door to the bedroom though, she froze. There was loud snoring that gave away the presence of Naruto. It was something Minato had passed onto his son apparently. For all the ability he had with silently killing enemies with his Hiriashin, she never understood how he made enough noise snoring in bed to be heard over the sounds of a jackhammer.

This was the moment of truth. Her chance to see her son after six long years of living in the wild.

The tension was ruined however as a breeze blew the door further open to show a boy in the bed. Baby fat still littered his cheeks, but he looked so peaceful and it was that image of peace that Kushina would take with her that night. For at night when he was sleeping, she saw no fox, only her son. Only the boy she was proud to call hers and she had so much faith in. It was that image of a sleeping child that she took with her when she left the village again that night. After seeing him, she wasn't ready, she couldn't go back to him now, not when she had left him alone for years.

It was several more years before she made her way back to the Leaf Village. Through the years, stories had reached her ears of a young boy who was performing feats of greatness. A boy who had stood against Zabuza, the Demon of the Bloody Mist, who had defeated the son of the Kazekage and who had been seen at the site of a battle between the three legendary Sannin. A villager of the town even said this boy had been seen wielding the jutsu of the fourth Hokage, the legendary Rasengan. Naturally such stories were unbelievable, but she checked each one personally and each one was truth. Her son was growing up to truly be his father's son, and he had done it alone to make it even more impressive. She had even made a personal trip to wave and seen a plaque attached to the 'Great Naruto Bridge' to which she admittedly had felt faint upon reading it:

"The Great Naruto Bridge

"Dedicated in the Name of a Boy,

"Who Came to This Land a Stranger

"Who Fought Against Those Stronger Than Himself For People He Did Not Know,

"And Who Sparked the Heart of the People of Wave,

"And Became A Hero,

"In the Hopes that, Like His Will, This Bridge Will Never Crumble."

When she heard word of the last Uchiha defecting however, she knew she needed to return once more and maybe even stay this time. From the sounds of things, the new Hokage needed every ninja she could get.

Despite this thought though, she still found herself sneaking in by moonlight and soon found her son's hospital room. It had been well known every member of the team sent to retrieve the defective Uchiha had suffered injuries to some degree even among civilian towns so the hospital seemed a good place to begin her search. Even then, with his body wrapped in bandages from head to toe, she once again let out a smile at how peaceful he looked while sleeping.

Once again, she was gone by morning after spending the night at her son's bedside simply drinking in the sight of the boy with sun-kissed hair.

Kushina returned often enough over the years, the news of her son becoming more and more common and she made a point to make the trip whenever she heard he had been injured. Still though, she had tried to go during the day, she had planned it, she would tell him the truth and spend the last of her days making up for her abandonment of Naruto. When she got within sight though, the same image of a demon's eyes overwhelmed her and she felt the need to vomit. What was worse was she saw looks of understanding from villagers who saw the sick look on her face upon seeing Naruto. Not only had she abandoned him, the villagers hadn't even honored Minato's wish, she had left him all alone.

For now, she would be the watchful protector, the unknown guardian. For on every mission, a mysterious woman was there with them, jutsu shielding her presence. She was never even seen or heard. However, on a rare occasion when he slept, an Anbu mask was removed and the warm eyes of Kushina watched her son sleep. For this was her curse, to be so close to her son yet so far, to only be able to see her legacy by moonlight.


	2. For I Am and Will Always Be

_AN: Ok…no excuse at all. I really had intended to punch out an extension on this, but finals and classes caught up with me. So, to any of you still reading this, you have my dearest thanks and gratitude and I can only hope you'll consider the end result worth the time it took. Furthermore, since I just couldn't decide and I had no overwhelming majority of what people wanted to see, I decided to just go with my gut instinct on what felt right, and I can only hope you'll agree with my decision. If I feel any pull of inspiration, I might still try and do another idea at some other time, but I feel like this is concluded, it feels finished, so this is likely the end of the 'By Moonlight' stories. To those of you who left reviews, I can't tell you how much I appreciated it, and I can only hope you'll like the final installment as much. Anyway, I've rambled long enough so…onward!_

_P.S. there are spoilers in her up to manga chapter 486 regarding Naruto and Sasuke, so if you haven't read up to there, please stop reading now or I won't be to blame._

For I Am and Will Always Be

The years had passed and been kind to the once Martyr of the Leaf. To another, her penance for her actions only continued. To this day, the horrors of the Kyuubi's eyes haunted Kushina Uzumaki dreams and to this day, only by moonlight could she directly look upon the son she loved with all her heart and soul. For years now, she had remained his silent protector and shield. She had been there with him through it all, a shadow in the night. She had watched as he suffered through the death of Jiraiya, as he struggled with how to save both Sasuke and Konoha. She had watched him reach his final decision and the climax of their battle. She had cried with him as he took on all of Sasuke's hatred and pain as his own, as he had been able to see his once friend and brother underneath all the darkness surrounding him, as he had been to be better than her and look past the surface and see the answer lying underneath.

How the wind had roared and how the earth had shaken as the hatred of the Uchiha clashed with the Will of Fire. At the end though, even the Nine Tailed Fox couldn't withstand the impact Naruto's true goodness had on the demon for the last decade and a half. In a bold act to defy Madara's plans to use the demon as a tool and out of grudging respect for Naruto's determination, the fox had used all of its near limitless chakra to erase its presence from Naruto soul and also to remove the accursed Sharingan that had once been its greatest bane. With one act of selflessness, the fox had removed all trace of the Sharingan from the Elemental world and freed Naruto from the internal torment he had struggled with all his life.

It was an almost ironic twist of fate that even after the fox's being left the world, Kushina could still not face her son and admit her failings. Now however, the guilt ate at her, seeing the kindness and love with which he treated all those around him.

Even worse was that, despite his freedom from the fox, he still had been unable to fully free Sasuke. With the Sharingan gone and his hatred spent, Sasuke had fled, saying he needed to remember how to live once more and to be alone, only telling Naruto a simple and barely audible 'Thank You'. Madara had died as well. With the Sharingan erased from existence, his body began to crumble and die until he too, passed on into Kami's hands. Even at the end, he had insisted that the two solid black pupils were not his but a trick.

It had only been a few years since that dramatic climax to the 4th Great Ninja War and the Hidden Leaf was rebuilt to its full strength. Kakashi had taken over in the wake of Danzo's death as the Hokage and had overseen the rebuilding process. However, his heart was never in being Hokage. He had chosen instead to step down once the village was ready to stand on its own feet once again. There was word he planned to take a Genin squad and pass on the Will of Fire properly this time. However, there was still the matter of the interim Hokage passing on his title to the new leader of the Hidden Leaf. Even though the whole village had long since known who would eventually rise to take the title of the 7th Hokage, it was just a matter of when.

Kushina had to admit, it was almost strange watching how maturely Naruto was handling his succession to Hokage. From what she heard, Naruto spent his entire childhood yelling to anyone who would listen and many who wouldn't how he would be the greatest Hokage of all time. Now, he was so close to achieving that dream and he had been quiet and reminiscent even since Kakashi had officially announced his resignation before the village and begun training Naruto in the daily activities of running the village and the various officials he would have to deal with as Hokage. However just because Naruto wasn't abuzz with energy didn't mean the village was just as quiet. Leaders and dignitaries from various nations were slowly entering the village bit by bit to witness Naruto's coronation and the sheer group of people was a testament to the legacy of kindness Naruto had spread during his ninja career: Gaara the 5th Kazekage, the Daimyo of Snow, the newly appointed leader of the Hidden Star Village, the new Mayor of Wave, Inari, the Raikage and his brother Killer Bee, Idate Morino the leader of the Wasabi Family, the Toad Clan from Myōbokuzan, Mifune of the Land of Iron, Sasame of the Fuma Clan, the Daimyo of the Land of Birds and even the one-time Atkatsuki member Konan came in honor of the boy that Yakiho had placed his faith in.

Ever since the announcement, Kushina had been taking numerous missions outside the village seeing as Naruto wasn't leaving for missions any longer. Now that she didn't need to protect him on missions anymore, she was leaving as often as possible. Although her true identity had been sealed even to the future Hokage's and only her ANBU Black Ops identity remained, there was still the underlying fear of Naruto discovering that not only had she abandoned him at birth, but she had been there since he was twelve and had never come out and said anything to him. She hadn't said anything when Jiraiya passed on, when he learned that Minato was his father, when he had suffered through indecision with how to save both the village and his best friend, when he was plagued with guilt over hurting Sakura after going into his four-tailed form. There had been so many opportunities for her to come clean and be a mother to her son and she had been too afraid, too complacent, too petrified to take the opportunity in hand. Now though, he was an adult, he was able to truly stand on his own and carry the Will of Fire for the next generation to learn from. He was ready to love the whole village beyond anything else in the world.

Despite the missions she took outside the village however, today was not a day she could avoid, even if she wanted to. She owed it to herself and her son to watch him rise to lead the Hidden Leaf as his father once had. This was part of her penance, her payment to the world, to always watch from the outside in, to watch the son she should have known but had left behind in her fear and insecurities. Furthermore, all ninja were required to swear fealty to the new Hokage at the coronation, Genin and Chunin as a group, but the Jonin and ANBU all swore fealty individually and so she had to get to the rooftop of the Hokage's mansion in time to watch and silently celebrate her son's success.

An hour later, the ceremony was just about done, Kakashi had spoken at length to the people about the privilege it had been to serve as the living body of the village and how he would always love the Village, as his Sensei had loved the Village, as he knew his student did and always would love the Village. Even now, as Kakashi stood with his headband arched straight over his forehead, the once Sharingan Eye now a simple black pupil

"My friends, in the time passed, you have embraced me and loved me as I have loved me. You honored me with the title of Hokage while we rebuilt the Elemental World piece by piece. For this, I thank you and I can only hope you will give the same love and respect to the 7th Hokage. I'm honored to have been his sensei, as his father was to me. He's come a long way from the knucklehead who was happy to tell anyone how he would be Hokage one day and we humored him. I suppose he showed us all." A chuckle of amusement rang through the crowd as Kakashi offered two deep and formal bows, one to the people of the village below and a second to the blond haired man next to him before the blonde stepped forward and took a deep breath:

"I've waited for this day since I was a little kid and I think you all know I used to be a little overly hyper back then." A collective snort went through the entire crowd, although the greatest prominence came from those special people next to him, Sakura, Shikamaru, Konohomaru, Shizune and the rest of the Konoha 11. "I love this place and I will protect it as long as I live. Together, we can continue repairing the Elemental World and ending the cycle of hatred that plagues us. I will keep safe the Will of Fire forever for…" Now he raised his voiced and from her kneeling position in front of him along with the other Leaf Ninja, Kushina glanced up at him through her fox mask, he had almost taken a tearful breath before continuing "…For I am and always will be the 7th Hokage!"

The raw sound that broke through the silence was deafening. It seemed as if the very earth was shaking under the joy of the Leaf Village and their honored guests. Even Gaara had a true smile on his face and as Naruto looked out over his village, Kushina saw figures behind him. There was Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju, the First and Second Hokages, nodding in approval and encouragement. Next to them was the Sandaime, Sarutobi, 'The Professor', restored to his youthful form and with a tear of joy running down his cheer and looking onto his onetime protégé with pride. Next to him was Tsunade, also restored to her youthful glory and looking down at Naruto was a grandmotherly smile while only widened at the sight of the gem around his neck. For that one moment, Tsunade could see two others beside him, two others who dreamed of such a moment and who lived on in Naruto's heart as did all the others who were willing to lay down their lives for the Village. After Tsunade, Kushina saw one last figure that made her voice catch in her throat; another blonde with a long trench coat and a proud paternal smile on his face. It was Minato. However, as his gaze shifted and landed on her, it felt as if her mask melted away, as if he could see right through her. The look he sent her was both loving, but also full of disappointment and the shake of his head killed her inside. As he did so, one by one, the figured surrounding her son faded before she could mouth an apology to her late husband, even if he wasn't the one she owed it to

Kushina was lost in thought for the next ten minutes as the new Hokage stepped forward and received his oath of fealty from the Genin and Chunin and then went through the Jonin and ANBU one by one. As distracted as she was, she only just snapped back to the present as she heard his voice address her ANBU identity and give the traditional request for her oath. After a moment and a choked gasp as she met his eyes and saw, for the first time while he was awake, nothing of the fox but just her son, her baby. Still, it was too late once more and in a soft tone she spoke:

"I am the hand of the Hokage. I am the tool of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I am the shield and the sword, the defender and the executioner. I am whatever my Hokage needs me to be. From this day forward, I, the fox of the ANBU, will serve my Hokage, the 7th Hokage, until my Lord Hokage release me…or Kami take me."

The traditional acceptance of the vow followed easily from Naruto's lips as if he hadn't noticed her reaction to his voice directly addressing her but she saw his eyes glance over her a second longer than he did the others before he continued down the line. Nothing more was said.

The ceremony ended soon after and she continued on her way. In the years to follow, she took endless missions under her Hokage but nothing would budge her decision not to burden him with the truth of the bond. Four years later though, she retired officially and left the village to live on the outskirts of the Land of Fire, still without revealing the truth or stepping foot into the village again.

**Many Years Later**

It was the first time she had been in the Village in almost 30 years. By now, she was reaching old age for a ninja and she could feel the old wounds that accompanied ninja life coming back to haunt her. Even ninja who survived their careers often died young from the residual damage of kunai and jutsu wounds or just simple disease like Arthritis. Even in her 60's, she could feel death approaching her. The doctor in the small village she had lived since her retirement had confirmed old age and wounds were catching up with her and at most, she had a few months left at best. Before she passed on though, she had one final thing to do.

As she passed through the streets of the Leaf Village, it was astonishing just how little had really changed since she left. Children and Academy Students raced along the roads, Genin performing D-Rank Missions and grumbling about it even as they did so while their Jonin Sensei's smiled in amusement and sympathy close by. The Hokage's Mansion stood proudly with the Hokage Monument behind. However, that place was not her goal today. Instead, she walked towards the graveyard and memorial stone. As she walked through she could see the various memorials. There was Kakashi who had finally succumbed to death a few years earlier, his body unable to recover from the immense strains years of Sharingan use had caused. True Uchiha like Sasuke hadn't died due to only utilizing tiny amounts of Chakra to use the Sharingan, but Kakashi had used large amounts to keep it active and it, along with his battle scars, had been too much and he had finally rejoined his family and loved ones in death. There was Sarutobi's monument and Jiraiya's that Naruto had personally crafted in a life size statue of the toad sage. Finally though, she found the memorial she had been searching for.

A simple black obelisk with a gold plaque at the base stood directly in the center. A tear blinding her eye, she kneeled and read softly aloud

Naruto Uzumaki

The 7th Hokage

In Life He Carried the Weight of the World

In Death He Carries the Love and Respect of All His People

Naruto had ended his beloved reign as Hokage just as he would have wanted to; defending his people to the end. About ten years prior, Kabuto, his body now totally controlled by the spirit of Orochimaru attached Konoha with an army of brainwashed and experimented on ninja soldiers. His methods had crippled the village as he often forced his army to use suicide tactics to avoid capture and to damage morale. Besides, an army of brainwashed subjects posed too great of a threat if they were captured for information if his army held little or no true loyalty to him as their commanding general. When his numbers finally dwindled, he made one full march on Konoha while their forced were weakened due to the Chunin exam finals being held in Kumo. With so many teams and Jonin missing, as well as the Hokage and his top guards, Kabuto had seized the opportunity and attacked, causing a several day long siege in which war gripped the very streets of the Village. However, the possessed Kabuto showed no interest in capturing the Village, instead setting the captured regions aflame and burning them to the ground.

As word finally reached Naruto, he had single handedly raced back to his beloved home and managed to confront the notorious medical ninja head on before he could capture the remainder of the village or kill any more of the ninja corps. In an epic clash, Naruto managed to lure Kabuto from the Leaf Village and their blows shook the earth below. Finally though, in a final act of strength, Naruto had ended the life of Kabuto with a Rasenshuriken overly empowered with chakra to the point of putting himself in vital danger. However, despite killing Kabuto, it had drained Naruto to the point where he only survived long enough for Medical Ninja's to declare it hopeless and for him to name his successor, Konohomaru, the 8th Hokage.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do right by you Naruto. You were everything I ever hoped for in a son…and I should have been telling you that all your life, not saying it to a monument when it's too late…I hope you know just how proud your mother is of you, wherever you are my son…"

A soft voice penetrated the silence of the graveyard, "He knew. Maybe he didn't exactly know who it was, but he knew his parents had loved him and he knew that someone was out there looking out for him."

Her head whipping around so fast it created a small breeze that reached the other side of the village, she glanced over the man who dared to interrupt her private moment with her late son prepared to chew him out, but the words died in her throat when she saw the jet black hair and the calm and indifferent black eyes that had once held tinges of red. The boy who had fled trying to understand how to live again without the only cause his life had ever held.

It felt like an eternity they just looked at each other. Sasuke had developed an almost world weary look to him, his eyes haunted and tired from the things he had seen in his life.

"I thought you left Konoha, why are you here?"

"Do you really have the right to be asking me what right I have to be here Kushina?"

"…I came here to pay my respects to my son, and how do you know my name"

The semi smug looking smile on his face was infuriating, "I don't need the Sharingan to understand people, let alone feelings of guilt. I could write books on guilt and anger to rival Jiraiya's earnings."

"How do you wake up and go through every day? Knowing everything that's happened, knowing what you could have done differently? How do you live with yourself?"

"You start out by accepting that ninja or not, you're human and you're always gonna screw up. You and I just happened to screw up much worse than most people ever do. You abandoned your son, I killed my brother and tried to kill my closest friends. You hid the truth and I worked with Akatsuki. Once you learn to accept what has happened you work towards a future. After that, you remember the dobe would have forgiven you and that you spent all your recent life trying to fix what you did to the best of your ability and to keep from hurting him. I can't say the same, but he still forgave me. He tried to give everything to save me. He would have if it hadn't been for that fox deciding to be noble for once."

"Would he really have forgiven me?"

"You already know the answer to that Kushina. He's the dobe for a reason. You also know the question you should be asking. As to your real question, I can't tell you whether you'll ever truly be able to forgive yourself, that's up to you. Until you decide that, you can't move forward or properly look back. All I can tell you though that removed those accursed eyes helped me to learn to see better than I had ever dreamed, at least to see in a way that matters. I'll have to thank him for that in the next life when I get the chance to see him again and continue our spars. Will you be ready to see him again?"

Before she could answer, the one-time international criminal vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves, leaving her once more with her thoughts. However, it was in her distraction that she saw something new. Under the plaque was a small photograph dated several years back, to one year before Naruto's passing. In it was a very alive and very happy Naruto in his everyday garb and next to him the crush turned teammate, teammate turned friend, friend turned lover and lover turned wife. Sakura's adult and radiant smile was practically beaming as she held her hands around the slight bulge of her stomach. It was practically a clone of the photograph she and Minato had taken when Jiraiya had come to visit and they decided on Naruto's name, a photograph she kept a copy of with her at all times, to remind her of happier moments, before all the conflict and pain began. Now she set it down next to the photography of her son and apparently, her daughter in law before she ran her thumb over Naruto's adult face.

"I doubt I'll ever be ready to forgive myself for what happened Naruto and I'm sorry for all the undue pain I caused you by not revealing myself or being able to face my insecurities about the fox. I should have been there from the start and I'm also sorry for any pain I could have been able to prevent you from suffering. Maybe I'll really be ready to be a proper mother when I see you again in the next life. I know you don't need one anymore and perhaps a better person would go and be a grandmother to the child you and Sakura were proper parents to and didn't abandon, but I won't go and burden your child with the pain of having to deal with why I was gone when I'll die soon enough anyway. I only know how to cause pain anymore and I can only hope you and Minato will give me a chance to explain myself in the next life."

With that, she walked away from the graveyard, and away from the Leaf Village. She returned to the village that had been her home for the past many years. In the months to come, she felt her death coming and properly prepared for the event. However, right before she passed, she made one final change to try and make things somewhat right in the life she had left behind.

Some months later, after her death had come and gone and her will read and her identity revealed, a young girl and her mother was informed that they had been left everything. Kushina had lived very simply but the years of running missions as an ANBU had been very good to her finances. Along with money, a letter and explanation accompanied it. It did not ask for forgiveness, just so he daughter in law and granddaughter would know the truth. After she finished reading what her daughter had received in the will, Sakura looked down at her daughter, her flaming red hair covering her head like a wildfire.

"Well, my little Kushina, looks like Daddy was right, Grandma did come clean in the end. I just wish he could have been here to meet her properly instead of just an ANBU mask…"

The End…


End file.
